White Glove Society (facção)
The White Glove Society é uma facção em Fallout: New Vegas. Background O Ultra-Luxe é um estabelecimento de incrível refinamento que delicadamente esconde o terrível passado de seus operadores; um passado que a tribo tem se esforçado para remover de registros e do conhecimento publico, ao ponto de fanatismo. Comandado pela White Glove Society, o Ultra-Luxe mima seus clientes e provê ao Strip a experiência de um cassino da mais alta elite. Um código de vestuário é rigorosamente aplicado. Todos os empregados e membros da fámilia são bem vestidos, falam bem e são bem comportados. A atração principal do cassino é seu restaurante orientada para a carne, o Gourmand, o salão de coquetéis, Top Shelf, e sua galeria de arte. Roleta e blackjack são os únicos jogos oferecidos. Mas a verdadeira atração para o local são os filés. Suculentos e deliciosos, uma variedade de iguarias de carne disponíveis, mas apenas aos mais exigentes membros da Sociedade (e patrocinadores).Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organização A White Glove Society é comandada por Marjorie que também trabalha como gerente do restaurante, The Gourmand. Mortimer trabalha como gerente do hotel e além de trabalhar na recepção do Ultra-Luxe. A posição de Mortimer no cassino também da a ele a responsabilidade de encontrar candidatos adequados dentro do hotel e casino para raptar, provendo um retorno da White Glove Society ao canibalismo. Philippe é o chefe do The Gourmand, e criador dos famosos filés do Ultra-Luxe. Relações com o exterior A White Glove Society ve a si mesma superior as pessoas comuns de Mojave Wasteland. Eles alegam comer os melhores alimentos e se vestirem das melhores roupas disponíveis nos ermos. Eles não aceitam com que qualquer um se junte a eles, para se juntar a White Glove Society, a determinada pessoa deve ser um membro notável da sociedade para os promover. Tecnologia Eles usam roupas formais ou a White Glove Society attire, e a maioria utiliza uma White Glove Society mask e são armados com um dress cane. Dois flamers são utilizados na cozinha no porão para cozinhar brahmin para a área de Apenas Membros. Interações com jogador Alguns dos membros dos White Gloves desejam retornar ao canibalismo ao raptar, saudáveis e bem alimentados, clientes, especificamente o filho de Heck Gunderson, Ted Gunderson, o qual o sequestro inicia a quest Beyond the Beef. Se o Courier se juntar a Legion, ele pode recrutar a White Glove Society para lutar junto na batalha final, ao falar com Marjorie, mas, eles não oferecem nenhum suporte em Hoover Dam. Anotações * Quando passando próximo a um White Glove, ele pode comentar, "You mustn't ask why we wear our masks, we are forbidden to speak of it." Quando o Courier pergunta a Rotface, ele diz que pessoas afirmam que eles eram uma gangue formada apenas por ghoul, mas se o Courier possui reputação o suficiente, isso pode ser respondido por Chauncey, que a razão da utilização de máscaras é para criar uma atmosfera misteriosa. * Billy Knight faz um referência a eles envolvendo uma piada sobre canibalismo e um palhaço durante sua apresentação no teatro Aces do The Tops. * Canibais ou indivíduos convincentes vão ganhar opções extras de diálogo que disponibilizam uma quest acusar Heck Gunderson do assassinato de seu filho. * Upon finishing Beyond the Beef, Mortimer may have no more commentary. However, a quest note will repeatedly pop up saying to speak to Mortimer for more info on the White Glove Society, which cannot be accomplished, unless he is resurrected and then talked to via console (on PC only). * Completando a quest Beyond The Beef usando o caminho do investigador e convencendo Heck Gunderson a recuar melhorará a sua reputação com a White Glove Society para Idolized. ** Note que se Beyond the Beef é completada de forma que torne os membros da White Glove se tornem hostis, o caixa do banco será incluído, mas não surgirá novamente depois da morte. * A White Glove Society é das únicas das famílias de Strip que o Courier pode ter uma reputação com, eles também são uma das menores facções mostradas no Pip-Boy. * Marjorie afirma que a White Gloves se alimentou de pessoas, mas eles utilizavam um nome diferente, e fora durante um tempo diferente. Aparições A White Glove Society aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Durante o desenvolvimento de Fallout: New Vegas, a White Glove Society era originalmente chamada de Sawneys.J.E. Sawyer Galeria 8 of Diamonds.jpg|Carta do jogo da Edição de Colecionador Referências en:White Glove Society de:Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft ru:Общество «Белая перчатка» pl:Stowarzyszenie Białych Rękawiczek es:Sociedad de Guante Blanco Categoria:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:White Glove Society